B&C
by MissDbzMedabots
Summary: one-shot, songfic, shounen-ai, YamixKaiba. Kaiba hates being worse at everything, than his rival Yami. But then why is it so that he loves what he hates?


**Disclaimer:** I do not intend to make money by writing this story. The plot of this story is my idea. The song I used throughout the fic is "Dreaming of You" by Selena. The last quote and title of my fic come from the lyrics of Japanese pop singer Utada Hikaru's song "B&C", a song based on the story of Bonnie and Clyde. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"speech"

'thoughts'

_stress words_ [i.e. he _hated_ the fact that…

_lyrics_

**B&C**

_Late at night __when all the world is sleeping_

Kaiba's blue eyes followed some kids running over the wet street, following the voice that was clear to hear for like... everyone around. The voice was deep and enchanting. He'd recognise that voice anywhere; Yami.

Not only did Yami beat him at duel monsters, but now also at another thing; singing. Kaiba had been standing there, in the soft rain, listening to his "rival".

_I stay up and think of you..._

He gritted his teeth, and quickened his walking pace as he followed the running kids and the sound of Yami's voice.

As he ran he was in deep thought. He _hated_ the fact that Yami was so good at duel monsters, and now he had another thing to hate. And hate was love.

'Damn it,' he thought. 'Why do I love the things he does?? He'd never love me back anyway, I mean. That girl, Anzu is swooning over him constantly.' He sighed, thoughts continuing. He never slowed down.

'And sometimes—sometimes he looks at me like... like... like he looks at Jounouchi and his other friends. Hope he sees me as a friend. Sometimes I even see hints of something deeper in his eyes. Could it be...?'

Unconsciously, he pushed some people aside and continued his pace, some people angrily yelling at him now for being shoved aside.

"I don't think it could be love, I mean..."

He trailed off and stopped.

Kaiba stood there. He stayed still. His arms hung on the side of his slender body, his hands balled into fists. No one could see his troubled face, the frown and the confusion in his dark blue eyes.

"So, he could never believe me loving him and he'd never love me back, either," he told himself, his voice cold.

Right after the words left his lips, he finally snapped out of his thoughts, realizing where he was and what he said. Silence filled the area, despite some whispers. He swallowed nervously, as he stared straight ahead at the floor of a stage. No band, just two boots...

He looked up a little, glancing at crimson eyes shortly. Yami's eyes were glossy, held hints of disbelief and amazement. Kaiba now looked at Yami's face. Blond, silky bangs in front of his perfect shaped face. Lips slightly parted, microphone still in one hand, close to them.

When Yami's eyes searched for Kaiba's and locked their gaze, he could see sincerity in his blue eyes. The silence was getting too loud. Yami then lifted the mic to his lips, before singing again. His gaze never left Kaiba.

_And I still can't believ__e... that you came up to me..._

Kaiba's eyes widened. His heart sped up. Yami saw the surprise in Kaiba's face, and felt his own heart beat faster instantly. 'I know it for sure now, I'm not hesitating anymore...'

_and said "I love you"..._

Kaiba's emotions were running wild, as were his thoughts.

'Is he... singing about me? No, he isn't, is he? He couldn't, could he? He can... but... I didn't say I loved him, right?... not yet.'

Suddenly he remembered his mumbling.

'He could never believe me loving him... never love me back...'

The words echoed through his mind.

'I didn't tell him, not in the regular way...! What have I done. I wonder what his next words will be.'

Kaiba's gaze was still locked with Yami's. He swear he could've seen determination in his crimson eyes. Suddenly nervous, he frowned.

'And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said "I love you" ...? And then... what? Something like "I hate you"..?' he wondered bitterly. But then the world seemed to freeze around him as Yami's enchanting voice echoed in his head.

_I love you too..._

Those words, sung with so much emotion and sincerity... it sounded so pure. Kaiba froze, forgot to breathe for a moment. He felt excited and odd. Despite Yami's sincere tone of voice, he still wondered if Yami meant it.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight..._

_Till tomorrow..._

The slim boy got down on his knees, leaning closer to Kaiba, who seemed frozen. He reached out his free hand, hesitantly. As Kaiba felt the touch of Yami's soft hand on his cheek, he suddenly blinked. He gazed deep into Yami's wide, crimson eyes. They realised something.

They loved each other, just confessed that in public and were both damn nervous.

_And for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

Yami softly whispered the words of his song as he felt the other boy lean into the touch. "Yami..." He whispered.

Yami pulled away from Kaiba.

"Y-yami?" Kaiba whispered questioningly.

The lean boy threw away the mic and then carefully let himself slid off the stage. He stood there, his body against Kaiba's. Yami swallowed and forced a small smile, a reassuring smile. Despite his nerves. Only for Kaiba.

He cupped the side of Kaiba's face. His skin felt silky because of the soft rain. Yami blushed lightly. He enjoyed this feeling. He knew he longed for Kaiba. And he knew Kaiba longed for him.

Their faces were mere inches apart, their eyes fluttered closed as they leaned in to kiss. But then they quickly moved away from each other, startled by a loud shriek.

"YAMII!!!" Some random girls cried as local press had rushed to the scene and took pictures.

Yami was kind of nervous about the crowd's reaction but stepped forward.

"Everybody, please," His voice called huskily.

"Please allow me to explain..."

The press at the spot never ceased taking pictures as the girls still cried their idol's name.

"Look... every human is equal. There are people with many talents, and people with less talents. Some people are great at singing, other's are great at computers, duelling or even cooking... but a human is a human. No matter how they look, act or love for that matter. Isn't love, love?" He asked no one in particular, although he received some nods from people in the front.

"Whoever I'd receive love from, true love... I'd be lucky! I receive so much love from all of you, my fans. But my true love, my true love I receive... from Seto Kaiba. He is a man and I am one too, I know that, but we are both humans. We are equal. We both need love, and we love who we love. He loves me, I love him... we are who we are. We are free to do anything we want."

The crowd was silent, they seemed to accept what Yami was saying. But they didn't.

"WHAT? You're human alright, but guys loving guys is SO wrong!!" Someone shouted. Yami's eyes widened. Were people really that cruel?

More people joined the girl, they shouted at them.

"Are you gay??" "It's WRONG!" "WHY!?"

Kaiba felt humiliated and uncomfortable as he stood close to Yami. His former rival wasted no more time talking to the angry crowd and looked over his shoulder. "Kaiba, let's go."

He turned and offered his hand. "Take my hand," he said with a confident smile.

"Yami," Kaiba smiled softly.

As soon as he accepted Yami's hand, they started to run. Shoving the press, the mad girls and the other spectators away, they ran.

They ran as hard and as far as they could.

_No matter what happens  
No matter what happens  
I won't regret it  
Take me with you  
To a place where we can go  
To a place where we can go  
Just like Bonnie & Clyde_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

I didn't write this story recently, but a few years ago. And when I was sorting some files in my fanfiction folder, I discovered this completed one-shot, so I decided to upload it. Although at the moment YGO is not my active fandom, Pokémon is haha.

Well, thanks for reading. Review if you wish to, but if you intend to flame, you will be ignored. If you discover typos anywhere, do let me know so I can correct them. I sometimes re-read my fic but still miss them typos! Thanks.

Love,

MissDbzMedabots


End file.
